


A Proposal

by Interstellararia



Series: The Angel and Devil of Omega [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstellararia/pseuds/Interstellararia
Summary: Garrus and Zuriel head out onto the Citadel for a bit of fun. Zuriel hopes to propose to his boyfriend, but something unexpected happens.





	A Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> We needed some more fluff up in here lads so here we go

Music fills the car as they drive to a secluded, and probably illegal to hang out on, spot in the Citadel. Zuriel hums along to the song, as he sounds awful trying to sing. Past injuries will do that to you.  
However, Garrus sings softly, deep voice gently carrying the tune. Zuriel couldn't help but fawn over him. The Turian's bold blue eyes focus on the airspace ahead of them. His jawline is sharp and always free game for gentle kisses.  
It's not only Garrus' looks, but it's also his personality that Zuriel is just head over heels in love with. That's why he's got a box with a ring shoved in his pocket. He just hoped they wouldn't be caught up there, ruining the moment.

Garrus skillfully lands the car on top of one of the citadel's support beams. The roof opens with a hiss to let its passengers out. 

Zuriel takes a look around, no C-Sec in sight. Thank god. 

He watches as his boyfriend grab some items from the trunk of the car. Several old cans and a sniper rifle are pulled out, as well as some snacks. 

"Come on Z. Little friendly competition?" Garrus nods as his mandibles eagerly flicker out. 

"Absolutely." Zuriel beams as he walks around the car and delivers a quick kiss to the Turian's cheekbone before walking down the support a ways. 

"To be quite honest, I was hoping we could've gone to a planet to do this, somewhere peaceful." 

"So your plan was to disturb the peace?" Zuriel let's out a raspy laugh. 

"Not quite. Just wanted some different scenery, not as many cars." Garrus follows his boyfriend and works on setting everything up. 

"That's fair. Maybe after the war we can do that. You could show me around Palaven. I have to admit, I haven't gotten to see much of the galaxy. Hell, I barely remember Earth." Zuriel crosses his arms and watches the cars passing by for a while.

"What do you remember?" 

"Baking with mamma and Papa, my brother Michael trying to snatch food before it was done." He tries to list off good memories to avoid ruining the moment. "Anderson taking me in under his wing after everything."

"Next time we're there, we can make more good memories, alright?" Garrus leans close and presses a kiss to the shorter human's forehead. 

"Yeah." 

"Good. Now let's get going with what we came here for." Garrus has the rifle in hand as well as one of the cans. He gives his boyfriend the can and gets ready to aim. Out of habit, Zuriel puts the can in his left hand, ready to throw. When he's partway through the motion, a stinging pain in his arm reminds him of his mistake. 

"Ow, shit." He'd broken his arm quite badly during the Akuze incident years ago, but it hadn't quite healed properly, leaving him with bad nerve damage. 

"Are you okay?" Garrus carefully reaches over to cradle the young man's arm. 

"Yeah, I just forgot for a second." Zuriel shakes his head and switches the can to his other hand. "Sorry if my throw is trash." 

"Don't worry about it, Z." 

With that said, Zuriel chucks the can into the air. It shoots upwards instead of in a clean arc, but Garrus still takes it down. 

"Nice shot babe." 

"Thank you, Shepard." Garrus smiles and bows, then the two switch roles. They go through several cans until Zuriel gets to his last one. He misses on purpose. 

"Something wrong?" Garrus asks, confused as to why a decorated sniper would miss all of a sudden. 

"I've been thinking... We've been through a lot together the past few years, and I wanted to try and ask this when I got the chance because I'm not sure I'll ever get the chance to do so again." Zuriel slowly reaches into his pocket and pulls out the box. He opens it to reveal the ring, a simple silver band with intricate decorations down the middle, and gets down on one knee. "Garrus Vakarian, will you marry me?" 

The Turian looks quite surprised, blue eyes wide. He reaches into his own pocket and pulls out a box, opening it to also reveal a ring. "Looks like we were thinking the same thing."

Now it's Zuriel's turn to be surprised. He laughs softly and immediately jumps into Garrus' arms. 

"I'd love to marry you, Zuriel."


End file.
